1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to child-safety furniture, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved car seat stroller that is utilized as a car seat in a first configuration and a stroller in a second configuration for providing transport to an associated child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of convertible children's safety apparatus is known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally required a substantial amount of interconnecting linkage and relatively complex configuration to effectively operate the devices in their various configurations of use. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop convertible children's safety furniture which may be easily and efficiently manipulated between various configurations of use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,040 to Mackin et al. sets forth a collapsible stroller wherein an associated linkage enables interfolding of the various link components of the stroller to enable ready transport thereof. The Mackin et al. patent is of interest relative to the use of linkage associated with a stroller arrangement to enable conversion from one geometric configuration to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,642 to Warnell Yarnell sets forth retractable wheel supports for use in combination with a baby carriage wherein a rotatable handle arrangement enables retraction of associated wheels of the baby carriage by associated fulcruming and spring arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,711 to Dick sets forth a car seat stroller wherein a handle is pivotal from a rearward position to a forward position to enable retraction of associated wheels for securement to an associated car seat. While of interest to the instant invention relative to the general concept of a convertible car seat stroller arrangement, the structure and functioning arrangement of the apparatus is relatively remote to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,054 to Chong provided with an associated retractable handle arrangement, but the handle arrangement does not provide any means for interlinking the retraction of wheels therewith and is of interest only relative to the general notion of a car seat stroller organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,804 to Johnson sets forth a further car seat stroller wherein a pivotally arranged handle organization is operative to form a handle and associated pivotally lockable wheels are set forth to extend to enable use of the stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,688 to Edwards sets forth a car seat stroller wherein a telescopingly associated handle is independently operated relative to the stroller and associated wheels are also telescopingly arranged to enable use as a car seat and a stroller, but as in the aforenoted prior art, the Edwards patent is of a relatively complex association of interrelated elements to provide the car seat stroller organization sought, wherein the instant invention sets forth a simplified and effective organization that enhances use and effectiveness as a car seat stroller.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved car seat stroller that sets forth ease of use and simplicity of construction wherein the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.